The International Association for Comparative Research on Leukemia and Related Diseases (IACRLRD) with offices at The Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center, is requesting financial support from the National Cancer Institute for its XIIIth International Symposium for Comparative Research on Leukemia and Related Diseases. These symposia are held every two years. The XIIIth Symposium will be held in the Laromme Hotel, Jerusalem, Israel with Dr. Ze'ev Trainin, President of the IACRLRD serving as host and program chairman. Funds are requested for the travel, meeting expenses, and registration fees of invited speakers, session chairpersons, and moderators from the United States. No funds are requested for meeting personnel. The XIIIth Symposium will be held November 8 through November 13, 1987. The program will focus on progress in research in leukemia and lymphoma in the fields of cell biology, molecular biology, virology, immunology, chemical and biologic leukemogenesis, epidemiology, and therapy, Plenary sessions with an overview and indepth updates of selected topics within each field will be presented. Related workshops, conjoint poster sessions, and roundtable discussions will supplement the plenary sessions to provide detailed coverage of members research projects. Comparative aspects of mammalian leukemogenesis will be emphasized.